My soul is yours
by Power-of-all
Summary: Ichigo gets a letter that tells how Kisshu REALLY feels. The next chapter is her response. Romantic.
1. Dear Ichigo

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**This is a one-shot, so enjoy it.**

* * *

**In ship:**

_It is hard, hard not to let the heart try and stop you _Kisshu thought sighing. Once again, his kitty-cat Ichigo had rejected his love. Sighing again, he thought that there had to be a better way then this._ If only_...he thought. How do you show someone so special that you love them?

Thinking about that, Kisshu grabbed a paper and pen. He went to his room and began to write.

**The next day, in Tokyo:**

The girl of Kisshu's dreams, Ichigo, was on her way to the zoo when something softly touched her hair. She reached up and grabbed a envelope with no name on it. Puzzled, she opened it up and began to read it.

_Dear my heart and soul, Ichigo,_

_I love you. I know, this may sound old but please keep reading. I have put my very soul into this letter, so please at least give it some thought. My heart breaks every time I see you with someone other then me. My heart is mended when you look at me, even if you are angry. I cry myself asleep every night trying to think of what I should do to let you know I love you, but I know I shouldn't. After all, I'm fighting for my entire species. I know I should have not fallen in love with the enemy. Yet, I fell for you and now I am willing to give you everything I have and anything you want. If you wanted a something that doesn't exist, I would make it my life to find it. If you wanted a treasure, I would give up my very life to get it for you. Even if you reject me, I will still be with you when you need me. If you need a friend, I will be there. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. If you need someone to save you, I'll save you. If someone tries to hurt you, they will have to go through me. I need you, and even if you don't need me, I will never stop being there for you. I need you so much, I don't even care about my life anymore, as long as I can be near you. I will love you forever, so do what ever you think you must, because you will know that I will wait an eternity for you, my love._

_Love, Kisshu_

Ichigo just stared at the letter for a minute, then turned around and went home. She felt confused, but at the same time, she felt something she's never felt before. She felt true love.

* * *

**I'm sorry if some of it is difficult to understand, I just wrote what I knew Kish would probable say. This is how Kisshu REALLY feels. Please reveiw.**


	2. Dear Kisshu

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**This note probable won't be as good as the first one, but I felt like making an ending for the note.**

* * *

**On Earth...**

The object of Kisshu's love, Ichigo, was sitting in her room, working on homework. It was difficult to concentrate on though, because Kisshu's love letter had affected her more then she had originally thought. _I should write him back,_ Ichigo suddenly thought. Smiling, she grabbed a clean sheet of paper, a black pen, and began to write.

**The next day, in the park...**

Kisshu was sitting on a tree branch, watching people have fun and enjoy the beautiful day. _But, not as beautiful as my Ichigo..._Kisshu thought sadly. He was startled when all of a sudden, Ichigo appeared and started to search for something. Kisshu was curious, so he leaned forward to watch Ichigo run from tree to tree and search for something.

Kisshu almost fell off the branch when Ichigo spotted him and ran to his tree. Ichigo smiled as she climbed the tree and sat in front of Kisshu. For a moment, all he could do is stare at her as Ichigo pulled out a note and gave it to him. Nodding to him, Ichigo jumped off the branch and ran away.

Curious, Kisshu opened the note and was shocked as he read it. It read:

_Dear Kisshu,_

_I have to admit that when I first read your note, I was a little freaked out. However, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that if you truly mean what you said, then you will love me forever. Even Masaya wouldn't love me forever. After all, he already loves the earth more then me, and just recently he left for America. He told me before he left that while he did love me, he loved the earth much more. I know it's selfish for me to compete with the earth like that, but I would like to be loved almost as much as the earth, and he said MUCH more. I know that there are many girls that would love to take my place as his girlfriend, so he will get over me. You, however, have already said you would love me forever and like no other, so I would like to say something to you. Look behind you..._

Kisshu read last three words a few times before looking over his shoulder. Standing on a branch behind him, was Ichigo. She was smiling as she said, "I love you too Kisshu." With that, Kisshu jumped over to her and stood in front of her. Ichigo had tears in her eyes as she hugged Kisshu. She looked into Kisshu's eyes, and for the first time, kissed him.

* * *

**I'm sure that there are better love endings then this, but I couldn't think of a better way of ending review. Thanks.**


End file.
